User blog:RiceMochi/The First Path: Mage
This is a breakdown of the first mage tree~ enjoy! First path: Mage Ether Burst: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 14 --- Ability Power 70. Damages 1 enemy and its adjacent enemies with magic damage.'' Combo effect: When used after Concentrate, Ability Power increased to 100. Default Skill for any class Questing': 1/5 - '''Guild Battle: 1'/5 ''- '''''Augment: 3/5 - Keymin Reforge: 3/5 Mochi's Opinion: As you get higher, you will not use this unless it's for augment and keymin quest. Concentrate: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 0 --- Increases the effect of the next magic-attack Ability you use by 15%.'' Questing': 0/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''0/5' ''- ''Augmen''t': 2/5 - '''Keymin Reforge: 5/5 Mochi's Opinion: To be honest, this skill makes me cringe whenever I see people use it in normal quests, boss battles, or guild battles. People have to know: haste is there for a reason and if your sole reason for putting this skill into your repetoire is "cost or cooldown" - I'm sorry but just play lancer instead. The only use for this skill is really to either: 1) Boost your damage during augment quest if you are below the 15,000 Magic attack minimum you are at 15k matk - you can take this off 2) Keymin reforge quest - keymins are still a hassle for me. Although Heart of ___ or Testament skills are OP - you cannot rely on them to activate 100%. Concentrate at least gives you that assurance for a 1-Hit KO if your matk is sufficient. Mystic: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 10 --- Reduces the MATK of 1 enemy and its adjacent enemies by 10% for 60 seconds.'' Questing': 0/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''0/5' ''- ''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: Okay... in the first place - you will BARELY see anybody use the mage buffs... possibly in the future but this one would be a no. Unison is there for a reason and if you really want to debuff anything - Lillith UR summon would be your to-go-to. Photon Edge: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 10 --- Ability Power 110. Damages 1 enemy with magic damage.'' Questing': 1/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''1/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: The first of the 1v1 magic skill you would get as a mage. '' '' Omen: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 15 --- Reduces all enemies' resistance to status ailment by 10% for 60 seconds.'' Questing': 0/5 - '''Guild Battle: 0'/5 ''- '''''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: Yeah... nope. Mind Trick: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 14 --- 'Ability Power 80. Damages 1 enemy and its adjacent enemies with magic damage. Added effect: 10% chance to confuse target for 20 seconds. --- Combo effect: When used after Concentrate, 25% chance to confuse target for 20 seconds.'' ''Questing': 4/5 - '''Guild Battle: 4'/5 ''- Augment: 3/5 - Keymin Reforge: 3/5 Mochi's Opinion: Pretty decent AOE skill since it offers "confuse" status. Damage is lacking in high-tiered fights but you have to keep in mind: during harder quests, attack skills with debuffs are 2 times better in terms of strategic gameplay and survival. Passive skills: Increases MATK of staff by 4%. base - there's 2 nodes Increases damage for physical/magic attack abilities used against Soldiers by 7. Increases MATK by 2% Increases damage for the "Ether-AOE" series by 10 when a staff is equipped in your main weapon slot. Category:Blog posts Category:Mage Guides